vixxfandomcom-20200224-history
VIXX LR
"VIXX LR" (Hangul: 빅스 LR) is the 1st sub-unit of VIXX. The group consist of 2 members: Leo and Ravi. They debuted with their 1st Mini Album "Beautiful Liar" on August 17, 2015. Name The name of VIXX LR is a combination of VIXX (빅스 pronounced "vicks"; acronym for Voice, Visual, Value in Excelsis) and the initials of the members stage names, with "L" for Leo and "R" for Ravi. In an interview on Pops in Seoul, VIXX LR said their name also stands for “left” and “right” which meant that their contrasting qualities and images created harmony when on stage. The letters "L" and "R" also represented the first and last letters in the word LiaR in their debut mini-album Beautiful Liar and its title track. Members History 2015: Debut with Beautiful Liar On August 7, 2015, Jellyfish Entertainment released a video trailer on VIXX’s official website after a mysterious countdown with a silhouette of VIXX’s last special album Boys' Record. As time went by, members of VIXX disappeared until finally only Leo and Ravi were left behind, which caused fans to speculate that it meant another comeback for all six members. A video trailer of VIXX LR was then revealed. VIXX LR was confirmed by Jellyfish Entertainment to be VIXX’s first official sub-unit composed of main rapper Ravi and main vocalist Leo. Their debut mini-album, Beautiful Liar, was released on August 17, 2015. On the same day, VIXX LR held their first showcase for Beautiful Liar at Yes24 Muv Hall in Seoul′s Mapo-gu. The duo started promoting on August 18th and they had their first debut stage performance on SBS MTV's The Show. VIXX LR debuted on the Billboard World Albums chart at Number 2 and on the South Korean Gaon Album Chart also at Number 2. On September 1 VIXX LR gained their first ever music show win since their debut on SBS MTV's The Show with 9,464 of the votes making them have the second-highest all-time score, behind their parent group VIXX with "Error". On September 4, 2015 VIXX LR wrapped up their three-week promotional cycle for Beautiful Liar on KBS2’s Music Bank with a goodbye stage performance. VIXX LR’s “Beautiful Liar” was nominated for two awards at the 2015 Mnet Asian Music Awards for Best Collaboration and Unit and Song of the Year. 2016: First Showcase In January 2016 VIXX LR held showcase performances in Nagoya, Tokyo and Osaka as part of their first live showcase tour Beautiful Liar in Japan. 2017: Whisper On July 19, 2017, Jellyfish Entertainment announced that VIXX LR is aiming to make a comeback and release a new album in August. On August 14, VIXX LR announced that their second mini album Whisper would be released on August 28, 2017. 2018: Complete LR On January 24, 2018, VIXX LR released their first compilation album in Japan, titled Complete LR which consisted of every track from their previously released mini-albums and included two new songs, one of which was a Japanese version of "Whisper". VIXX LR also held their first concert Eclipse in Seoul on November 18 and 19, 2017, Tokyo on January 25 and Osaka on January 27 and January 28, 2018. Discography Compilation Albums # Complete LR Mini Albums # Beautiful Liar # Whisper Digital Singles # Beautiful Liar # Whisper Videography Television * A Song For You * Cultwo Show Tour and Concerts * VIXX LR Beautiful Liar Showcase * VIXX LR 1st LIVE SHOWCASE TOUR * VIXX LR 1st Concert Eclipse * VIXX LR Eclipse in Europe Award and Nominations Links * Jellyfish Entertainment * Offical Website * Japanese Website * Daum Cafe * Twitter: Offical | ‏Japan * Instagram * Facebook * YouTube * V-Live * Spotify * iTunes * Genie * Melon * Bugs Category:VIXX Category:VIXX LR Category:Sub-Units Category:Leo Category:Ravi